Vision of Love
by jonn3y5
Summary: This is an AU! Olivia is a doctor who works non stop with a dark past and Fitz is a down on his luck artist who wants inspiration. Can Olivia be Fitz's inspiration and can Fitz save Olivia from self destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia walks into the locker room and sits on the bench in front of her locker. She runs her hands through her hair and sighs softly. Today was one of the hardest days she has been through. She had to two a surgery on a little girl around 3 or 4. She had bleeding in the brain and several other injuries that complicated the surgery even more. They almost lost that little girl on the table but the managed to get out, but not without struggle. She stands up and opens her locker slowly. She takes in the pictures that are hanging up. Some of her and her brothers and some with her parents. A recent picture is of her and her niece. She smiles and runs a hand over the picture. She couldn't imagine if that little girl was Elizabeth, her niece.

"You know that's a good picture Liv" her co-worker and ex boyfriend Edison Davis says in a deep voice. She looks back at him and gives him a sarcastic grin and turns back around. She takes off her scrub top and reaches for her black V-neck.

"Oh Liv I didn't know you felt this way towards me" he smiles and leans on a nearby locker. She stops to glare and then continues to dress. She stops when she is about to take off her scrub bottoms

"Is there something you needed Edison?" He looks at her and smiles.

"Don't mind me" she shakes her head and leaves her bottoms on. She grabs her jeans, jacket and purse and locks her locker.

"Good-bye Edison" she says before turning and leaving.

"Bye Liv" she walks out the locker room and goes into a nearby bathroom where she changes and slips her scrub bottoms in her purse. She walks pass the nurses station and grabs a few charts but a couple warms hands fall on hers.

"What do you think you are doing" Abby says. She looks up and smiles.

"Hi Abby" she grins softly.

"Uh huh. Don't hi Abby me. What do you think you are doing?" She asks again now with a soft smile.

"Taking some charts home to look over" Abby shakes her head and moves the charts away.

"Nope sorry Hun, I am on strict orders to restrict you from working this weekend. Go home get some rest, go out meet people." Abby turns around to sign a few paper and Olivia shakes her head and walks to the elevator.

"By Liv" Abby calls out. Olivia waves slightly and walks in the elevator.

OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Fits sits on his bed with his guitar in his hand. He crumbles yet another piece of paper and throws it with the others by the overflowing trash can. He groans and leans back. He closes his eyes and he hears his phone ringing he reaches for it with his eyes closed and he knocks over a glass of water everywhere.

"Shit" he picks put his phone and shakes the water off of it and picks up the glass.

"Hello" he says into his phone and shakes water off of things.

"Good you answered. What are you doing" Cyrus Beene his manager says.

"I am-" he stops and looks around. He noticed the take out boxes and the monster cans all over his apartment. The crumbled pieces of paper are mocking him, telling him at after two hit albums he is no longer the superstar he once was.

"I'm writing Cyrus" he says. He hears Cyrus sigh softly and he sits down on his bed.

"Fitz get out get some air, meet someone maybe that will help." Fitz looks at his piano and sighs.

"Yea." He says simply.

"Just get me a song Fitz" Cyrus hangs up and Fitz sets his phone on the side if him and sighs. He runs a hand through his hair before standing up and getting in the shower.

OFOFOFOFOFOFOF

Olivia walks into a nearby Starbucks and orders a medium latte. She stands there and impatiently waits. She hates this, not having something to keep her busy. She looks around and sees several people walking around and holding hands. That's all she has ever wanted, to hold hands. With Edison it was always about cleanliness, and sanitation. She just wanted a man who would hold her hand in public or wipe the food off her face. She continues to stand there watching the people pile in one after another. She groans and gets her coffee but when she turns around she bumps into someone.

OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF

Fitz walks out of his house feeling a little brighter. Maybe it was the shower or the fact that the sun was actually shining on him. He walks across the street and continues to walk the busy streets of New York. He walks through Times Square and takes in the beauty if his city. The lights, the life, the beauty if the sun as it gleams down on the different build boards and shakes his head and walks into a Starbucks. As he walks in somebody bumps into him and spill coffee all over his shirt. He puts his hands out to his sides but realizes the offender is falling. He reaches out and catches her quickly. When he looks at her, her cheeks are flushed with embarrassment and she is looking around. He lifts her up and smiles.

"I am so sorry." She frantically starts wiping the coffee up and off his shirt. When her fingers come in contact with his chest he feels sparks and looks down at her.

"It's no problem." He picks up the cup and throws it away. She continues to apologize and he continues to tell her it's ok.

"At least let my buy you a new shirt." Olivia says as Fitz shakes his head.

"No really it's fine. It's an old shirt" she smiles and hands him another napkin.

"Let me buy you coffee then" Fitz shakes his head.

"Really it's fine." He chuckles softly.

"How can I make it up to you I feel terrible." He smiles and looks down at her.

"Your name will be just fine." He holds out his hand. Olivia smiles and takes it.

"Olivia. Pope" he smiles

"Well Olivia I am Fitz" she smiles and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Fitz" he smiles and feels shivers down his spin as she says her name. She grins and pulls her hand away.

"I'm so sorry again" she smiles and starts to walk out. He looks at his hand that is still tingling from the handshake before and runs after her.

"Olivia!" He calls after her. She stops her walking and turns around.

"How about dinner some time" she smiles and looks at him.

"How do I know you aren't some physco serial killer?" He laughs and lifts his right hand.

"You have my word that I am not a serial killer." She smiles.

"Hmm isn't that's what all serial killer say?" He smiles and puts his hand down. She rips off a paper from a nearby table and writes her number.

"Give me a call" he smiles and takes it as she walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey for all of you still wanting this story here is a small update. I kinda lost my muse for this story, so if you have any ideas let me know in either reviews or PMs..thanks for sticking bye guys. Enjoy:)

Fitz picks up his phone and looks at it before setting it down. It's been a constant battle with his mind and heart. He wants to call Olivia he just can't muster up the courage to do so. He picks it up again and starts to input the numbers before setting it back down. He can't do it. What if she just shoots him down. What if she gave her number just for him to find out she is taken. She had to be a beautiful woman like that had to be. Fitz gets up from his piano and walks over to his computer. He scrolls through his email finding mostly junk, until he comes across an invitation. He ready it thoroughly and it hits him. He can ask Olivia to go to this benefit with him. He smiles and thanks his email as he stands up and dials the numbers with much more courage. When it starts to ring that's when he becomes nervous starting to second guess his decision. He is about to hang up when she answers.

"Hello?" Too late. He opens his mouth to say something but the words don't come out.

"Hello?" She says again. He takes a deep breath and lets it out before he smiles.

"Olivia? Hey it's Fitz." He says as he rubs his neck and nervousness.

"Oh hey." She replies and Fitz smiles.

"So I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" He says pulling up the invitation again.

"Not that I'm aware of no? Are you finally paying up Grant?" She says with a playful tone. He laughs and clears his throat.

"Ya I have this benefit thing to go to and I was wondering if you wanted to join me." He says tapping his fingers.

"I would love to." She says and he breaks out into a huge smile.

"Great I can't wait. I will pick you up at 8:30." He says as he stands up and dances around. She responds and gives him her address. He smiles and says goodbye and sets his phone down. Tonight was going to be great.

So that it. Ya I know really short but if you have any ideas they will be greatly appreciated and won't go without recognition. So please help and review:)


End file.
